Arthur and the Frog
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: Fruk fairy tale AU. Arthur is a poor lonely guy who has no luck in life. His life are about to change when he meets a talking frog that claims he was a king (who was punished for being arrogant and selfish). Arthur doesn't know he will be the one to break a 400-year-old curse.


**I've been pretty much busy lately... I don't have time to work on my stories, unfortunetly. However, I thought about this one-shot while wondering how come there is not a single Fruk crossover with "Princess and the frog"- it's the best Fruk theme! This one-shot is just a random thing. **

**Warning: OCC...and lots of it. (sorry!)**

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far-far away called Hetalia. The king of that kingdom was named Francis Bonnefoy. He was a very handsome man, perhaps the most handsome in the entire kingdom. He was tall with a well built body. He had a curly blond hair, it was longer than average, and blue eyes in the color of the sky. He was charming and quite flirty. However, the prince had a terrible characteristic- he was the most arrogant! Being aware for his beautiful appearance, he thought that he should be nice only to beautiful people. _

_On day, an old woman approached to the king, begging for help. "You Highness," she bowed in front of Francis, "I come from a land far away. You palace was the first place I've seen there I can lay my head down. Will his Majesty show me a little bit kindness and let me have a permission to stay in the palace? I'm old and it's raining cats and dogs."_

_Francis looked at the woman: she was old, her face filled with wrinkles as a prove of her age. She was an eye sore. Francis dismissed her. "No. I have better things to do than take old people to my beautiful house!"_

_He gave a sign to the guards and they stepped closer to the old woman, preparing to drag her away. However, yellow sparkles surrounded her until eventually she was shining a golden glow. When the glow faded, what Francis and the guards saw was the most beautiful woman anyone of them had ever seen. She looked nothing like the old lady stood in front of them seconds ago. She was tall, slim and long wavy orange hair fell down on her like a cascade of fire. _

_She raised her hand towards the king and blue sparkles surrounded it. She spoke: "I've heard of you, Francis Bonnefoy. You are proud and selfish. You are awful to your people. You claim to be a man of love, yet your heart is empty. You were evil towards me, thinking I'm just an ugly old woman. You know nothing about beauty in life. I'm about to teach you a lesson. I will take away everything from you."_

_The king started begging. "No, please, wait a second! I will offer you my own room!" _

_"Too late," she said. "You will live forever in a new form. Only when you learn your lesson, a true love's kiss will break your curse."_

"Yeah right," said Arthur doubtfully. "Let's blame the situation of our kingdom- who lacks a king- on a curse."

"But that's the truth," said Alfred, his best friend. "This is the reason why we don't have a king for the last four centuries."

The teacher, the one who told the class the story, didn't appreciate Arthur's interruption for her lesson. "Mr. Kirkland! Mr. Jones! Stop interrupting my lesson. Can you two keep quite without making comments?"

"We are sorry, Miss Braginsky," said both of them. Arthur did listen to what their teacher said, yet he had a feeling that Alfred just stared like an idiot at her. Despite the fact he was only seventeen, Alfred had a crush on his twenty six year old Ukrainian woman. Maybe it was because Alfred liked women with abnormally large breasts. Arthur himself didn't mind. He never had a crush on anyone.

He didn't know what it felt like to love and be loved. His mother died the day she gave birth to him. He never knew his father. As far as he knew, Arthur was an only child. He was an orphan, what meant he belonged to one of the lowest levels of society in their kingdom. It was amazing he managed to be friends with Alfred. Then again Alfred was the popular type of guy, who was friendly towards everyone. Maybe Alfred didn't see Arthur as a friend himself, but to Arthur it was the closest thing to friendship he ever had.

The teacher continued the lesson. Arthur never understood why their teacher decided to tell them a story that is usually told to small children. He didn't listen during the lesson. Even if he got good grades, he wouldn't manage to get a decent job. One of the reasons the economy of their kingdom- they called it a land since there was no king- was in a bad shape was because the good jobs were kept for rich people only, whether they were stupid or actually worth it.

When the lesson was finally over, Arthur got out of school and went straight to his house. It wasn't a house; it was a shabby cabin that provided him a shelter. It wasn't much, but it was enough and Arthur was happy for it, for it could have been a lot worst. He got inside and changed his clothes. Finding out he almost had nothing to wear, he decided it was a good time to go to the river to wash his clothes. He piled the dirty clothes and put them inside a basket.

It was warm, but Arthur didn't mind though he liked rainy days. On his way to the river, he picked a big green apple that grew on one of trees beside the road. He reached the river, it wasn't far, and put down his basket beneath a tree that produced a shadow. As he washed his clothes, he suddenly felt hunger. He remembered the apple he picked up and decided it was a good time to eat the delicious fruit. However, a frog appeared out of nowhere. It stared at Arthur- to the blonde's amazement it had blue eyes that looked peculiarly human- grabbed the fruit and walked away.

Arthur stood for a moment, astonished. After that he chased the frog, he wanted to get his lunch back. It wasn't hard to reach the frog. He took the apple, but the frog refused to let it go. Arthur shook the fruit, hoping the frog would give up. "Dammit, frogs don't eat fruit!" he said annoyed.

"But I'm sick and tired of flies, I want real food!" Arthur couldn't believe it. He thought he was losing his mind.

"Did… did you just talk?!" Arthur stopped shaking his hand, looking surprised and unbelieving.

The frog's human eyes stared at Arthur. "Oops," he said- it was defiantly a man's voice. Arthur realized his wasn't hallucinating. The frog actually talked. The frog took advantage of that moment, let go of the fruit and started running away. Arthur, however, didn't mean to release the animal. Oh no, he thought he could take it and try to make a living. Who wouldn't pay to see a talking animal?

Arthur chased the frog. "Wait a minute, don't run away!" Yes, Arthur was defiantly losing his sanity. He knew that if Alfred was nearby, Arthur would be mocked for the rest of his life.

"Don't chase me!" yelled the frog. "This is only a dream… Leave me alone!"

Realizing he still held the apple in his hand, an idea came up to Arthur's head. "I'll share my lunch with you!"

If there was one thing Arthur thought he would do before he died, a lunch with a talking frog wasn't one of them. Especially a frog who claimed to be a king. "Of course," said Arthur sarcastically, "and I'm the queen of England who owns a unicorn."

"Well, I swear this is the truth and you must trust your king," said the frog.

"Yeah, right," Arthur was very doubtful. "Do you have a name?"

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy," claimed the frog proudly.

"Isn't it the name of the last king?" wondered Arthur, trying to remember history lessons.

"Yes, because I'm him and I was cursed."

"Well don't be so proud to have his name," said Arthur. "He isn't liked any more. He disappeared and because of him our country is in the state it is today. It's amazing the land survived despite the anarchy."

Arthur could see sadness in the frog's- no, in Francis's eyes. He looked like an old man, thinking about his past and all about the things he could do differently. Maybe frogs lived for a long time, Arthur didn't know much. "You are right," said Francis. "I have made mistakes. But I swear that once I will get my human body again, I'll become a better king."

Arthur cut the fruit to half. "So, how come you can talk?"

Francis sounded very angry: "Didn't you listen to a word I said?!"

Arthur decided to ignore the frog's anger. Maybe he truly believed he was a king. Oh well, at least he had company. And Francis knew how to tell a story well. He told the legend of King Francis better than Miss Braginsky. "I heard that story one thousand times."

"Well, there are some details that are not told, but minor things. Probably they were forgotten as time passed by," said Francis.

"The story is four hundred years old, nobody would remember minor details," said Arthur. There was a moment of silence in which Arthur and Francis ate the apple. After finishing eating, Arthur decided to finish doing his laundry too.

"How come you are washing your clothes instead of your mother?" wondered Francis.

Arthur put a sad smile on his face. "She died while giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry," Francis apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Arthur hoped Francis won't ask anything else. And he didn't. It seemed the frog realized Arthur didn't want to talk about his parents. Were frogs smart animals? Arthur wasn't sure. But Francis wasn't stupid. Arthur thought Francis might get bored and would walk away. But he didn't. He stayed there, waiting for Arthur to finish.

"When are you going to sell me?" Arthur was surprised to hear that Francis wasn't scared. He sounded as if got used to the idea. For some reason, Arthur pitied the frog. He felt ashamed for thinking about money.

"I'm not going to sell you," Arthur said with a smile. "But you can come to the village with me. I want to show you to my classmates."

For Arthur's surprise, Francis didn't mind coming along. He sat on Arthur's shoulder, talking about the countries "he" conquered endlessly. This time Arthur listened. Francis might have been crazy, but he could teach history without making it sound boring. Maybe frogs had a secret school or something.

When they reached Arthur's home, Francis didn't hide his shock. He didn't even try. "Who the hell lives in a storage room? This place is a dump!"

"And this is also what I can afford myself," Arthur explained without being offended. "I'm an orphan. I work in the fields. Because I come from the poor society, this is pretty much how my life will look like. Things might get better if I have a family, but no parent would agree for his daughter to marry a poor man with no future."

"This is ridicules!" Francis sounded angry. "Who allows to his people to live in a place like this?! A country is something to be proud of. This ruins the country's beauty."

"Well, according to your story, it's your fault," Arthur was joking, but the frog took it personally. "I'm sorry," Arthur quickly said. "I didn't mean it."

"It's okay." But it wasn't.

Arthur wanted to say something else, but he was interrupted by a sudden visit. Alfred walked in without even knocking. Arthur wasn't angry; he was used to it in fact. Alfred was Arthur's only guest- until Francis showed up. "Dude, you are never going to believe what happened just now!"

"Well, you are…" Arthur wanted to introduce Alfred to Francis, but he stopped himself. "What happened to you?"

Alfred looked like he was beat up. Arthur's first assumption was Alfred got into a fight. He was right. "Katyusha's older brother punched me in the face!"

Seeing how excited Alfred voice, Arthur said in a questioning tune: "congratulations? Who is Katyusha?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Our hot teacher. I, Alfred F. Jones, managed to kiss the one and only Katyusha Braginsky."

"Miss Braginsky?!" Arthur asked bewildered. "What the bloody hell… Al, did you try to rape the teacher?!"

"This country goes down in drain," murmured Francis.

"I didn't rape her! We are in love," Alfred said to his defense.

"A teacher would never allow a student to kiss her. And you can't kiss a woman without her agreement," said Francis. Not only he could talk, but he knew how to manage women. That frog has many mysteries.

Alfred looked puzzled. He was searching everywhere, trying to figure out where the sound came from. It took him a while, but Alfred finally noticed Francis. "What is it? You have a new pet?! This is really awesome!"

"How dare you call the king a simpleton's pet?!" Francis asked furiously.

"It speaks!" Alfred was both confused and amazed.

Arthur ignored Francis's hurtful comment. "This is what I wanted to show you. I met him today in the lake. His name is Francis."

Francis, despite being a frog, bowed as an aristocrat. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Francis Bonnefoy."

"Isn't that the name of the king who abandoned our country?" Alfred asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Here I am," said Francis.

Arthur whispered to Alfred's ear: "he believes he is."

"This is so cool; you have to bring him to school!"

"But what if Miss Braginsky would be afraid and start screaming? We could get suspended!"

"Don't worry, I'll be her hero!"

Arthur and Francis exchanged looks, both thinking about the same thing: Alfred was a big dreamer.

Bringing Francis to school went better than Arthur expected. Everybody was amazed at the talking frog- they have never seen anything like that! Francis also turned out to be a cool frog, though he was very flirty. He got especially along with two out of all Arthur's classmates- Gilbert and Antonio. For a frog, Francis had good social skills.

The truth is, it made Arthur a little bit jealous. He was lonely. He thought Francis would be his friend, but it seemed as if he liked the others more. So, when Arthur was about to leave the class, he was surprised to see Francis was following him.

"Wait a minute! You know how hard it is to keep up with you?" said Francis.

"You are going with me?" asked Arthur, surprised.

"Well, you don't see me going with a cute woman. You'll be surprised, but women don't find frogs attractive."

Arthur laughed and waited for Francis. Arthur picked him up and Francis sat on Arthur's shoulder. "You managed to get along with everyone," said Arthur while they were walking.

"Of course," said Francis. "I'm a king; I should know how to talk with people. You don't believe me, but Gilbert told me I'm awesome."

"For a frog, you sure make friends with humans."

"None of them tried to sell me, I already liked them." They kept silence until they reached Arthur house. Then, Francis added: "why are close?"

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur puzzled.

Francis jumped from Arthur's shoulder. Francis searched for a place to stand that was tall enough. He jumped to the only chair and from it to the table. "You always sit by yourself. You don't to anyone besides that idiot Alfred. Even with him you refuse to hang out. Why are you trying to keep everyone away?!"

"I'm not trying to do anything. They don't want to be my friends," answered Arthur.

"You are talking as if they hate, but they don't."

"How the hell would you know?"

"Because I talked to them. You built walls around you."

Arthur wasn't a close person. He got hurt by Francis's words. "I don't want to hear from a frog."

"This brings me to another point. How come you are ready to open up in front of a frog but not to people? Don't you find it peculiar?"

"Stop it," Arthur yelled at him.

Francis understood he went too far. "Relax; I'm trying to help you."

"Why?!" Arthur eyes filled with tears. "Why do you want to help me to get along with others? Anyway they will end up abandoning you! Nobody cares about you or what will happen to you. As far as they concern they can leave you at a rocky cabin."

Francis looked lost. "What happened to your father?"

Arthur took a deep breath before answering. "After my mother passed away he raised for few months. After that he ran away and left me in the street. I was put in an orphanage and no one wanted to adopt me. I ran away once I could work. I don't have much faith in people. They will leave you."

"Frogs aren't exactly pets. Why did you take me in?" asked Francis.

"Because if you run away, I won't be surprised. Frogs live in the wild. And you agreed to stay with me despite that," admitted Arthur. "I'm still waiting for the day you will go away."

Francis jumped from the table to the floor and walked to Arthur. "Let's make a deal. I won't leave you if you try to talk with your classmates."

Arthur didn't notice his eyes began to dry. "You are funny. Why would I need a frog?"

"Because I'm your only friend. And also if you kiss me, I can turn back to the handsome prince I was before."

"I will keep you if you won't kiss me, thank you very much. God knows what happens if you kiss a frog."

"A frog who was a king!"

"Stop it."

Arthur never thought about this before. He thought he simply lacked social skills. How did Francis know how to help him? Why did he care so much about Arthur? It felt nice, being cared by someone. Francis wanted Arthur to find friends. Francis wanted Arthur to have someone who cared about him.

Francis kept his word. He helped Arthur get along with his classmates. Apparently, Arthur could get along with other people besides Alfred. Lukas and Vlad, two out of his classmates, turned out to be cool guys. Soon enough, Arthur found himself surrounded by people. He had friends. Maybe people weren't so bad.

It was all thanks to Francis. If it wasn't for the frog's assistance, Arthur would probably continue living lonely life. However as time passed by, Arthur noticed his classmates weren't so bad. Did Arthur start trusting others? No, not completely. Arthur still had doubts. Francis did tell him it was better to feel pain rather feeling nothing at all.

It had been six months since he met Francis. He didn't think a frog would manage to change his life. However, this is how the situation went. Arthur was happy that Francis entered his life.

"Hey, Arthur, can you stay up until midnight?"asked Francis out of the blue one winter morning.

"I guess I can," said Arthur. "Why? What happens at that time?"

"I have something to show you," said Francis mysteriously.

Arthur went to work- at the beginning Francis went with him, but then he got lazy. He was tired and decided to take a nap when he came back. When Arthur opened his eyes again, it was because Francis woke him up. It was already night time. "Seriously, why is it so hard to wake you?" complained Francis.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how tired I was," said Arthur, half asleep. "Why did you wake me?"

"Because it's almost time," said Francis excited. He didn't say furthermore. He hurried Arthur and decided to take them both out. It was winter and it was cold. But Francis didn't seem to mind. Arthur felt the freezing wind and his coat didn't help that much. Why did Francis insisted to go out at that weather?!

"How come you are not freezing?" asked Arthur, trying to warm his hands by blowing hot breath on them.

Francis didn't answer. Arthur finally realized they were headed to the river. He wanted to ask what was so important that they had to go there by night, but he knew Francis wouldn't tell him. It made Arthur a little bit angry. Not only he was tired, but he also wasn't in the mood a night swim.

Francis stopped by the river. "Do you know where we are?"

Arthur thought Francis didn't want him to point out the obvious so he looked around at his surroundings. It was dark, yet the full moon lit the area with a white glow. Arthur recognized it. "Of course I do. I come here often."

"Yes, you do. This is was also the place where I met you." Francis was acting odd.

"It is. But why did you bring me here?"

"Look at the moonlight," said Francis. Arthur followed. "The darkness isn't so scary when the full moon rises. In fact, the moonlight has its own magic."

"It's beautiful," admitted Arthur. He was suddenly fascinated at the full round white moon.

"There are minor details that are not told, forgotten as time passes by," he heard Francis voice. Close your eyes."

Arthur didn't know why, but he followed the orders. Then, he felt a man's hand touching his head softly. It was warm. His eyes were still closed. Suddenly, he felt something was touching his lips, maybe another pair of lips. Someone pulled him closer, putting his hand on Arthur's lower back and Arthur felt as if he was slowly being carried away to a different place. The feeling was nice; it gave his shivers down his spine. Arthur didn't mind. Not until he realized he was probably kissing a stranger!

Arthur immediately opened his eyes with a look of surprise and pushed the stranger away. There was no sign of Francis. In front of him stood a tall man with curly blond hair and beautiful blue eyes- the same human blue eyes Francis had. He was dressed with clothes that were way out of fashion, but looked very expensive. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he saw such a handsome man, except one place- history books.

"You see, kissing a frog isn't so bad after all," said the man with a smile.

Arthur, shaking, pointed at the man. "Who are you?! What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I told you, I'm the king of our kingdom," said the stranger. "I had to live as a frog until I learnt my lesson. However, once a year, on a full moon, I could turn back to my human form for one minute only. I had to kiss someone at the full moon while I wear my human form in order to turn to a king again."

"Wait a minute," Arthur said, still shocked from the current event, "are you telling me you're the frog I spoke to earlier."

"The one and only," said "Francis". "I guess I have to thank you. We made out a little bit, you were speechless for awhile and with this little chit chat… well, I think you helped me break my curse."

Breaking a curse… this wasn't on Arthur's to do list. "You welcome?"

Happily, Francis announced: "Now, I can become a king again! No more living in swamps or eating flies. I can live normally. Hell, I can be rich again!"

"You are planning to take over the throne?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, I am!" Francis hugged Arthur, and for the first time Arthur felt warmth all over his body. He hoped Francis won't let go quickly, but Francis did. "I will become a king again and it's all thanks to you."

Worriedly, Arthur asked: "are you going to leave the town?"

"Of course, I'm going back to my palace. Probably I need to repair it after four hundred years."

Suddenly, Arthur felt as if was going to burst out, not remembering the last time felt so angry. "You will go back to your old life. You will forget about this town."

"Of course I will," said Francis arrogantly.

"You will forget about…" Arthur didn't want to finish.

"Forget about what?" Francis waited for Arthur to complete his sentence.

"You know what? Never mind, I hope you'll rule better this time. Please do your job!" said Arthur. He decided to walk away. He didn't even turn around when Francis called him. He didn't know why he was feeling hurt and betrayed.

The first time Francis looked at Arthur he couldn't help but thinking the short haired blond was cute. He had big bright green eyes that showed a little bit sadness. He had thick eyebrows which Francis actually found adorable. And he was kind.

Francis didn't love to speak. When people found out he could talk, they would try to sell him for a lot of money, never minding about his own will. In order to survive, Francis played the frog's part, which also meant to live as one. It was awful. All these years he lived miserable life. Not only he was turned to a useless frog and lost his fortune, he also witnessed the chaos in his own country. He missed his big castle and the money he had.

Every time he turned back to his human form, he tried to do this in front of many beautiful ladies. His plans turned out to be a fail. First of all, it seemed to be that women disliked frogs. Second, even when they so him in his human form, they didn't like to be kissed out of the blue. Francis tried again and again, but nothing helped. He stayed a frog. After one too many times, Francis realized what was wrong. He was supposed to kiss the one whom he meant to be with. However, it was hard to get a date when he was a-flies-eating green creature.

Arthur was deprived. He needed money, so why didn't he try to sell Francis? Why did he show kindness to a mere frog? Francis always thought the lower classes were corrupt. It wasn't until Arthur showed him a different side of the low society. The loneliest people were the kindest. Those who had almost nothing knew to appreciate what they got. Arthur's classmates were poor, but they were happy. Their lives were simple, yet they smiled. They didn't even judge Francis.

Francis understood that witch's words. To Francis's amazement, it was Arthur who opened the king's eyes. Francis never felt so worried about anyone else. He only cared about himself. What was about the man with the thick eyebrows that made Francis care for him so much? Why was it important to see Arthur smile? Well, Francis actually could answer that. He loved to see Arthur smile.

He wanted to reveal his secret. Arthur was tired, and it was cold, but all Francis could think about was getting his body back. He was sure that Arthur was the one to break the curse. And so, Francis thought that a mere kiss on the lips would be enough. But everything is more beautiful in the moonlight. Arthur looked unbelievably handsome. Francis couldn't resist himself. Arthur pushed him away. He was stunned to see a king instead of a simple frog.

A minute passed by and Francis stayed human. At that moment Arthur's question didn't bother him. All Francis could think about was getting the throne back. He would become a king again. He would be rich. Money and fame- he could get it all back. This was what Francis thought about until he saw Arthur walking away. It felt wrong, as if his previous thoughts meant nothing without him.

Thinking Arthur didn't want to see him anymore, he knew he had other priorities. It was a tough road, but Francis managed to prove his identity. He became king again. However, that time, Francis changed without noticing. Living in the poor town taught him that even poor people were under his rule and lived in the kingdom. Maybe they were happy with that they got, but they deserved more. He decided that this time he had to become a better king and a kinder man.

Still… "Is there anything wrong, you Highness?" asked one of his maids.

"No, why would you think that?" wondered Francis.

"I know it's out of my place," the maid hesitated for a moment, but then continued, "but every time you look out of the window, you look like you are pining for something- or someone. Also, you seem happy, but I think there is something missing."

Francis didn't make a comment. He knew she was right. The moment he left the town, he also left Arthur behind. Francis may have had a fortune, but what that wealth meant if he couldn't share it with Arthur? Why was he still thinking about the poor man even now? It wasn't only the fact Arthur broke Francis's curse. Francis realized it long time ago, but didn't want to admit it. Arthur meant to him a lot more than Francis ever imagined.

The maid was about to leave, but Francis stopped her. "I'm about to go to a small journey. Mind helping me to prepare?"

Arthur cried. He trusted Francis and he ended up being abandoned again. Everyone left him. Yet, he didn't isolate himself. Being surrounded by others did help him a little bit. He knew it was temporary, people never stay, but it helped to forget about Francis.

The only person who cared about him left. Arthur proved his point. Francis was happy with his new life and Arthur would just bother him. Francis was a king. He might care about the lower classes- Francis did a lot of things in order to improve the state of the country- but Arthur was merely a simpleton and nothing more.

It had been a half a year since Francis left. That day was an anniversary- exactly one year before he met Francis. The truth was, Arthur missed having Francis around. Francis made Arthur smile. Arthur didn't know how good it felt being happy. So, when Francis turned into a human, Arthur thought he would be cared and loved by a person. Yet, Francis made Arthur trust him, stole his first kiss and then disappeared.

Arthur came to the river. It was the same place where he met Francis, kissed him and was abounded by him. "That stupid frog," he murmured.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Arthur heard a familiar voice from behind. He turned around and saw Francis, wearing a modern royalty suit. "I'm not a frog, I'm a king."

"Well, you have a frog's face," Arthur said. "Hop away, I want to be alone."

"I came here for you," said Francis.

"Why would you do that?" Arthur missed Francis, but he also couldn't face him.

"Because, I'm trying to become better," Francis stepped closer to Arthur. The latter didn't mind. "I realized that everything I have done was made for you. I want to be proud of my achievements, but I can't do that without you. This is the reason why you managed to break my curse."

"You just needed to be kissed," said Arthur angrily.

"I kissed a lot of people," said Francis proudly. "I kissed the most beautiful women on earth. But none of them truly helped me. I needed to learn about beauty and love. It was YOU who could make me love. You showed me what true love is. You showed me kindness and beauty."

Arthur blushed. "You are over reacting to a simple kiss."

Francis let out a laugh. "But it's true. You showed me the real beauty in life. Not everything is about what's on the outside. The beauty hides behind happy memories. Memories of laughing with your friends or to spend time with the ones we love. The moment we laugh, the moment we are having fun- this moment is what's important."

"Why was it so important to tell me now?"

"Because I miss you." Francis stepped even closer, there was almost no distance between them. Arthur stared and Francis's eyes. They were beautiful. "I want to enjoy life too. But how can I do it if you are not there for me? I need you. I love you. I want to spend every day with you."

Arthur couldn't believe any of it. "I still can't understand…"

Francis rolled his eyes. "Will you believe me if I do that?" Francis pulled Arthur closer, and kissed him. It felt like the first time, but only better. Because this time Arthur felt he was kissed out of love.

The broke apart to breath air. "I can't believe I'm kissed by a frog."

"I can't believe I love a person with thick eyebrows, but we all have exemptions, don't we?"

Then they kissed again. Francis offered Arthur to come back with him. And so, Arthur agreed. Soon, he found himself living in a big castle, but he still remembered his friends and never forgot to visit his town. And most importantly- he learned what love is. He loved and was loved back. Francis became a great kind. They lived happily ever after.

**I know the ending is rushed- I got lazier while writing the story. I'm to lazy to edit (Maybe I will later)... I kinda like the idea of writing fairy tales, so if anyone has a reqeust- tell me the ship or/and the story and I will try to figure out what to write :)**


End file.
